


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》11-14

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》11-14

Section 11

都說本命年是一個不吉利的年歲。太歲當頭坐，無喜必有禍。財運難有、結婚不妥、諸事坎坷，幹任何事情都可能特別倒楣，格外不順。  
不過，就如視禁婆為漁民因著恐懼和聯想力創造出來的虛幻產物，對於犯太歲這種民俗說法，吳邪以往也是不大信的。哪有人活到了某幾個特定歲數就活該衰尾的道理呢？怎奈事到如今，他是越來越拿不出堅持己見的底氣了。  
回顧這一年，二○○六年，降生於世的第二十四個年頭、第二個本命年，堪堪走到一半，人生便已因著環環相扣的一系列意外事件嗖嗖嗖地急轉了好幾個大彎，拐上一條又一條莫名其妙的陌生道路：首先，甫出獄的兒時玩伴在帶著漂亮老娘瀟灑遠走國外的同時，把一屁股爛債全忽悠到了他身上。然後，自家那頗有江湖名望的三叔出馬，從討債公司的刀槍棍棒圍剿中救下他，隨即一反手將人推進一間由老外經營的國際打撈探寶公司Coral，要他好好地磨練自我並攢錢抵債。再後，作為一隻零經驗的菜鳥，在身材超辣而手段超狠的魔女級前輩手下受著各種近乎非人的折磨。而接下來……  
接下來，他看見了終極。  
唉！也是了。既然純種禁婆、混血禁公和「失風盜墓賊之性奴筆記」都能活跳跳地出現在眼前，本命年犯個太歲啥的，沒有不可以吧？  
那麼，更往深了想，這個太歲反正都犯了，除開接受現實，又能怎樣呢？  
吳邪仰躺於地，眼望灰褐色的石室天花板，調適了心情，抱定這樣也不知道究竟該歸類作積極面對抑或消極逃避的想法，就覺整個人好像一下子坦然了不少。儘管客觀處境不會隨心境的改變而改變，至少能在那隻貌似頗滿足的長髮半妖忽然俯首張口舔舐起沾黏於他身上和手心的精液時，生生地扛住視覺與觸覺的雙重衝擊。沒有當場驚跳尖叫，頂多是下腹的小兄弟被刺激得稍微有點不安分，靠閉眼默背九九乘法勉強能壓制。而待「戰場清理」告一段落，見兩隻有力的胳臂又伸到了膝窩和腋下，他也沒再做任何無實質意義的抗議，只堅定地要求對方將長長黑髮收攏至胸前，背對自己，蹲低身子。  
公主抱什麼的還是太丟人了，妥協不能，哪怕這地方嚴格講來並無第二個「人」。  
熄了燈火，出了門，重新進入絕對黑暗。他輕輕地吸入一口氣，睜大了眼，肌肉微繃。  
彷彿走入滂沱雨幕，或者迎面承接一陣大浪的洗禮，微潮濕而沉鬱的空氣立即包覆頭臉。涼意浸透肌膚，隨同血液流遍全身，迅速將一度攀高的體溫拽回常態，並把如放久了的麵條似的糊成了一團的思緒一條條扒拉開。再一陣吸吐氣，目光忽左忽右地掃瞄無際無邊的幽黑，雙耳悄悄豎直，全身所有感知有志一同地蒐羅起能夠蒐羅的一切。  
鬼嚎聲流竄，詭異綠色光點時不時於遠處閃爍。目力有限，回首張望不出端倪，然而被窺伺感始終緊緊跟隨，如一根扎入頸椎的細針，亦步亦趨，揮之不散。  
是的，緊張仍在，但的的確確少了恐慌。詭異依然的場景裡，匪夷所思的冷靜中，思緒宛若清水，緩緩流動間，滌洗沖刷出針對整體事態和自身處境的大量假設與問號。  
我到底落入了一個怎樣的局面？我該怎麼辦？  
不能只是任由它們像河床上的鵝卵石般堆積再堆積，終至壓得自個兒喘不過氣。有一些，等下就得找機會提上一提，設法探問個明白。另有一些……  
對了！現在！可不能放過現在！  
腦中驟然劃過一道亮光，再不多想，吳邪以最快的速度束緊心神，暗暗記憶並計算起行進路線來：行出五百來步，攏總轉了四個彎，三左一右。期間還往下穿越了兩層樓板，階梯該已有部分塌落腐朽。而在向右轉過第四個彎後，前方隱隱然浮出了一抹橙紅色光線。  
果如所料，他們筆直地朝著它去。  
絲絲陰風由後往前流動，腳下之地八成為一條偏密閉的幽長甬道。又不多時，光源一分作二，原來是挨得相當近的兩團火光。週遭約略可見門洞輪廓，不用說，正乃此前待過的石室。  
進入室內，「屋主」一逕走到離門稍遠的木棺前，這才放開背負的重量。  
吳邪從他背上滑下來，順勢落坐於棺材壁頂，視焦仍徘徊門邊。兩朵焰光跳耀在眸子裡，眼珠子清透如兩顆褐水晶。稍微偏頭傾聽了一會兒門外似有若無的細碎聲息，抿了抿嘴，幾乎是迫不及待地選定了第一個問題。  
「點著這個，不是會把其他……其他東西吸引過來嗎？」  
適才所見已經證實了，不管多微小的一點光線，在遼闊清冷沉寂的黑暗裡都是醒目的，甚且刺目。  
張起靈淡淡搖頭，背靠棺壁，席地而坐，抬手一指門柱。  
順著手指的方向望去，柱子一側有一道暗紅色橫線。淺色漢白玉磚為底，十分明顯。  
血？  
嗯，莫非是畫地盤的意思？我靠！那豈不跟小狗撒尿一樣道理？  
吳邪情不自禁地腦補了一下身旁這傢伙四肢著地衝著柱子抬單腿的模樣，立馬被不靠譜到爆炸的畫面嚴重逗樂，險些噗哧噴笑出聲。好不容易憋住了，腦子轉了轉，視線又落回大瓷缸之一上頭。  
「剛醒過來的時候，我想不太明白，長明燈為什麼會預先被點亮？你的夜視能力非常好，有光沒光壓根無所謂。」言及此，稍稍一頓，「現在我想通了，其實是因為你從小就曉得，水上面來的人夜視能力極差，而且會怕黑，需要有光。我說得對吧？」  
講起點燈這回事兒，好奇倒是次要，主要是感激。設若一絲光也無有，別說捱到此時，光是打棺材裡醒來的當下，恐怕他就能被黑暗活活嚇得崩潰。因此說著說著，語氣添上了幾分溫柔，嗓音柔軟許多。  
卻不想話音落定，好久好久都等不到回答。忍不住扭頭看一眼身邊，微上揚的嘴角當即抽搐起來。  
老大，我在跟你講話啊，你他娘給我低頭閉眼玩兒老僧入定是啥意思？睡眠時間到了，還是嫌問題不夠檔次？  
捏了捏拳頭，他決定把張起靈的反應解釋做後一項，並且再接再厲，「你老爸在刻字中提到過，他被關在船體最深處的石室裡，就像個籠子，頂上開了個小通風口。」邊問邊彎腰，直把臉探到了對方臉前，「那指的不是這個房間吧？你為什麼不──」  
耷拉的眼皮倏然挑起，眸子又黑又深，「你喜歡去那裡？」  
吳邪猛地拉回上半身，「當然不喜歡！」腰桿打得直直，雙目平視，坐姿可謂端正。奇怪，面頰突然有點熱，「誰沒事喜歡被關小黑屋了，又不是被虐狂來著……唉！不對不對！我的意思是說，你……你……」  
再往腿邊瞄一眼，他垂下肩膀，無聲一嘆。  
不過幾秒的工夫，唯一聽眾再度闔上眼皮，垂下了頭。過膝長髮大片大片地落在面前，披過胸腹，覆蓋大腿，儼然一件黑色大氅，一下子便把整個人籠入陰影。那態度擺得很明了：我要睡覺，「床」讓給你，別吵了，趕快也去休息。  
確實，身子有些疲累，或許是箭毒殘存的影響。可吳邪還不甘願沉默。如何能教一個身陷水下三十米古墓中的大活人啥也不想，只管安然睡大覺？  
「張起靈，我能再問你一個問題不？」  
簡單一句話，用上了一點小聰明、小心機。他已經察覺出來了，比起其他稱呼，這隻混有一半人血的「禁公」無疑比較希望聽見自己的名字。  
果如所想，棲息於蒼白面皮上的兩彎長睫毛顫了顫。  
「你爸和你媽呢？他們在哪裡？」  
五秒過後，淡然的聲線回答了他，「都不在了。」  
「都不在了？」出乎意料的答案令吳邪抬高聲音，「這是什麼意思？是說他們走掉了，離開這艘沉船了，還是都……都……」  
不知為何，嘴唇動了又動，愣發不出接在後頭的那個「死」字。  
不待他支吾出替代詞，張起靈又一度睡去。  
算了！他磨磨牙，認輸地轉回頭，站起身，幾步走向落在石室中央的潛水衣。海斗裡的溫度不比地面，單穿一條小內褲，保持著肢體活動還行，若動也不動地躺棺材裡，只怕一睡真就不必醒了。  
一手撿起連體衣褲，指腹搓兩下布料，另一手摸了摸身體，「那個，真是最後一個問題了：船上有沒有水池之類的，能讓我洗洗乾淨再睡？」  
靜默。  
「算了，當我沒問。」

 

Section 12

「Super Wu，當我的男朋友吧。」  
強硬卻不失柔媚的熟悉女聲撞入耳膜，頓時令他怔愣。  
沒來得及將被話音撞偏的思緒拉回歸原軌道，身體已先為一股力量帶得轉了半個圈，一張不施脂粉仍明艷照人的臉孔立即映入眼簾。  
「吳邪，我說，我喜歡你。」粼粼波光流轉於尾梢微微上吊的眼眸裡，輔以散逸在空氣中的淡淡香水味，說不出的勾人，「如何？當我的男朋友吧。」  
這這這……看清出言者的容貌，他更傻了，腦子嗡的一聲，一陣熱流轟地衝上臉頰。甯大小姐、甯女王，您是在耍著我玩兒吧？  
「怎麼？不敢啊？」  
等待幾秒，漂亮女人不滿地微揚下頷，挺了挺胸，挑釁似的補上一句。再等上片刻，見他臉都紅了也憋不出半個字，紅唇一勾，不怒反笑，「唉！真拿你這個人沒辦法，也不知道你這樣子是不是裝的……」說著抬起雙手，搭上他的肩，「算了，甭廢話了，咱們直接來吧！」  
來？來什麼？  
「阿甯，妳在說──呃？」  
剛剛找回語言能力，整個人突然被推得向後傾，重心一歪，下一瞬已仰天跌倒在地。  
「嗚！」  
說來也怪，直接著地的屁股和手掌完全不疼，反倒是緊跟著壓上來的她，所有雄性生物公認的「Coral一枝花」，身材凹凸有致的頂級大美女，體重竟與一米八的大男人有拚，直壓得他悶哼一聲，就要吐血。然而一口血才湧到喉頭，更可怕的事情發生了──嗤！嘩！嘶啦！暴起的布料破裂聲中，好好地穿在身上的一整套衣服，轉瞬便讓她撕紙似的扯成了碎布片，連四角褲都不能倖免。  
更可怕，代表還不是最可怕。  
乾淨俐落地把身下人扒成光豬一條，美女扔開手中的破內褲，挺直上身，又翹起了嘴角。風情萬種地攏了攏垂落鬢邊的短髮，手指隨即沿著自己那線條優美的頸子滑落，指尖緩緩越過精緻的鎖骨、滑潤的胸，捏住貌似快要Hold不住一對F罩杯巨波的露臍合身短上衣的前拉鍊，下拉、下拉……  
拉鍊越開越低，香水味越來越濃。  
靠！絕對有詐，肯定是耍我的！不行不行！吳邪，你可千萬別中計，別看她……非禮勿視非禮勿視非禮勿視……一一得一一二得二一三得三……  
很遺憾，人間凶器級別的美人兒在面前大方地寬衣解帶，這已經不是如何嚴厲的自我警惕或者默背九九乘法可以應付的事。隨著衣衫滑落，晶瑩光潤的肌膚大面積地展露出來，他發現自己的眼光像被強力膠黏住了，壓根挪移不開，連壓下眼皮都沒辦法。與此同時，還能夠清楚地感受到，原本拚命要從體內各處往頭部擠的血液，有志一同地來了個大迴轉，洶洶向下腹奔流。  
見他起了無法掩飾的生理反應，大美女嫣然一笑，那神情真是說多滿意就有多滿意，「Super Wu，你的身體可比嘴巴誠實多了。」  
語罷一瞇眼，美目忽露兇光。纖纖十指赫然迸出不遜於鐵箍的強悍力道，拉開他試圖併攏的大腿，水蛇腰一沉，擠進胯間……

「嗚哇！」  
揉合了驚與恐的慘呼甫出，吳邪已是渾身激顫，赫然醒轉。  
「呼……呼……啊！啊嗯……」  
瞠大的瞳孔尚且茫然對不著焦，混亂的意識仍未脫離波霸美女居然還帶了好大一把槍的驚悚，不期然一陣酥癢感自下身泛起，驚魂未定的喘息瞬間變作低吟。  
「啊……哈啊……」  
經由口鼻流入體內的氣體，全混入了絲絲縷縷的香。手指條件反射地收緊，除開冷硬的木板，還揪著一把長而軟的頭髮。  
「不……啊啊……」  
一個微溫的物事正撫弄著他的性器，緊密包裹，上下搓動。  
血液一波接一波湧去，快感一波接一波竄出，循著神經直入腦髓，將理智衝撞得四分五裂。視界依舊朦朧，口中流洩出來的呻吟怎樣也壓抑不住。即便感覺得出雙腿被大大地往兩邊分開，膝蓋彎曲，腳底板緊抵著兩片牆壁一樣直豎的硬板子，構成羞恥非常的姿勢，也無力將它們合攏。  
睡前穿上的潛水衣消失無蹤。有什麼一跳一跳地抵在股間，燙得嚇人。  
剛才……是夢吧？  
那現在呢？現在又是怎麼回事？  
勉力凝神，就見漫散的光暈和光點逐漸聚攏，凝出大片的漢白玉磚牆、烏沉沉的木棺壁、一頭有若簾幕的黑長髮、一隻撐在面頰邊的手臂，以及一張膚色慘白但輪廓俊逸的年輕男人面孔。兩眉微蹙，薄唇緊抿。看獵物般牢牢盯住他的黑眸並不平靜，有情緒翻騰其中。  
「你……張起靈你幹什──嗯？」  
質問未完，下體的搓弄突兀地停住。  
與此相對，頰側那隻手驀地行動起來，穿過頸下，攬住肩膀，一下子將他抱緊。手的主人再一挺腰，一上一下的二人便轉為對坐。  
「呼……呼……」  
濁重喘息縈繞耳際，催情香氣越發濃郁，墓室當有的陰冷被徹底驅離。  
儘管身體的每一個細胞都在叫囂，都在不聽話地渴求著快感，煽情的動作卻沒有馬上捲土重來。彷彿忽然間建立起了默契，面對面地坐定在棺材中，皮膚貼皮膚，額頭碰額頭，就著呼吸可聞的距離，神色殊異的兩個人竟都只是專注地望進對方的眼睛，似詢問，似確認。炙熱且急促的兩道吐息交融在了一起，誰也沒有說話。  
然後，或許是得到了某種結論，或者下定了什麼決心。當張起靈用力閉了閉眼，偏頭吻上吳邪的頸窩，激烈的撫慰再次展開。  
沾滿透明體液的大掌握來，這一回，包覆住的是兩根同樣極度興奮且濡濕的性器。  
「啊啊……嗯……」  
不是好端端地各自睡著覺嗎，為何我做完一場怪夢醒來，突然就成了這樣？又是為了什麼，從那對幽深漂亮的黑眼珠裡讀出憤怒？總不會這傢伙還有窺探別人夢境的變態能力，或者我說了啥夢話？  
吳邪想不明白。可包括對混血「禁公」的超強模仿暨學以致用能力的腹誹在內，都是之後才該煩惱或努力的事。  
異香撩亂，雙臂摟緊張起靈的脖子，發燙的臉龐埋入如絹滑順的黑髮，大腿往外開，腰身自動迎合著輕擺，更急也更高的呻吟脫口而出。對他來說，這一刻，除開順從本能慾望，別無選擇。

 

Section 13

不知不覺，石室門邊的兩盞長明燈無聲無息地滅了一盞。也許是燒盡了缸中油膏，也許是室內狂烈又稍顯緊繃的氣氛大大地消耗了氧氣，壓得火焰也不得不低下頭去。  
少了伴，僅存的一團火光再要照亮整個空間，便顯得無比的吃力勉強。明暗消長間，純度極高的陰影便如從屋簷積雪中融出的水珠，接連不斷地循著壁面流淌並滴落，悄然漫延。所過之處，聲音、畫面，便如凝固。  
是的，凝固。牆邊棺材中的兩道人影已停止了肢體動作，呻吟和低喘也一併歇下。然而靜謐中，有氣味隱隱流轉，暗香與鹹腥交織，再清楚不過地證明著剛才發生過的事。  
吳邪將下巴擱在張起靈的肩膀上，屁股坐在他的大腿根上，渾身的重量毫不客氣地施加下來。雙手仍然環著人家的脖子，眼簾微斂，嗅著兩股呈強烈對比的味道，表情有些恍惚失神。暫且不想去管下體的黏膩感，不想理會沾在胸前、腹上的白液，不想煩惱他們的姿態看著是多麼的親暱，此刻只想靜靜等待高潮餘韻的退去，思考能力的回歸。  
泌著一層薄汗的身子一絲不掛地曝露於微冷空氣中，但血液奔流得太快，心臟怦咚怦咚蹦躂得歡勢，居然一點發寒顫抖的感覺也沒有。為濃密長髮覆蓋的兩隻胳臂甚至感到了一絲暖意，彷彿藏在一大床輕柔的蠶絲被子底下。  
而當此時，這床上好「被子」的擁有者，正以單手撫摸他的背脊，一下，又一下。  
切！你個悶騷的悶油瓶子，當自己在摸小貓小狗啊？吳邪不由好笑起來。不想牽動嘴角微笑的同時，夢醒後一時驅散的倦意竟使出一記漂亮的回馬槍，掉頭殺奔回來，生生把他略沉的眼皮又往下拉了幾分。指不定沒等腦子完全清醒，就會兩眼一閉、腦袋瓜子一歪，直接先睡過去。  
一下，又一下。修長手指滑過背部肌膚，有時用的是指腹，有時用的是曲起的指關節，動作既輕又柔且緩。  
說來也真是搞笑，腦袋糊裡糊塗，承受了一波快感洗禮的身體偏偏還是異樣的敏感──所處環境的轉暗，大概也構成了某種程度的強化。吳邪能聽見耳邊起起落落的呼吸聲，當一團溫熱氣息逕直撲來，也能清楚感知到落在耳殼上的輕吻，起點是耳骨，途經耳垂、髮鬢、臉頰，然後稍微用力地蹭了蹭，像是有話要說。緊接著，在他懶懶緩緩地扭過臉來的同一秒，吻住他的唇。  
同樣是很輕的一個吻，僅僅為四片唇瓣的相貼觸，不帶半分侵略強制意味，淺嚐輒止。  
挑起越發沉重的眼皮，筆直地撞進張起靈的目光裡。  
倘若把面前這對極其深邃的黑眼珠，比喻作一傾從腳下一直延展到地平線上的黑色海洋，此刻，由憤怒和慾望凝聚的浪頭已然止息，不再兇猛地拍打海岸。然而，海面並非完全的平靜，貌似有微風吹過，也似有幾絲銀白色月光照了進去，朵朵漣漪泛開，波光瀲灩。  
吳邪驀然一抖，意外地恢復了部分清醒。  
沒錯，不久以前，在離此不遠的另一間石室裡，刻滿了字的石牆下，正是這樣的眼神震懾了他，讓他忘記對被奪去的初吻表示哪怕一個字的抗議和哀悼。  
為什麼？為什麼要用這麼溫柔的眼神看我？心裡有個聲音立即響起來：對你來說，我最多最多不也就是個養起來以備不時之需的性奴，還是大不了肚子生不出孩子的次貨……你他娘的到底曉不曉得自己在做些什麼啊？  
心念忽地一轉，疑問的指向登時也來了個一百八十度大迴轉：那麼，我呢？我他娘的又在做些啥？在南海海面下的明代古船墓中，同著一個半人半妖的傢伙一塊兒擠在棺材裡頭擼管打飛機，還一副樂不思蜀的爽樣？  
沒有道理，不應該是這樣的！我……  
自問間，身體莫名又一震。  
任憑質疑一句又一句打心底迸出，連珠砲般炸得腦殼轟轟作響，這都屬於獨獨當事人一人能感知的主觀環境。客觀環境則是死寂。  
無須懷疑，此地名符其實地應了那句老掉牙的形容：死一般的寂靜。已有先例證實，任何一點微弱到按理不該被聽見的聲響，都足以於此處產生媲美轟天雷的震撼效果。  
「嗯？」直到眉頭自動聚攏，後頸皮膚讓一隻隱形的冰涼爪子揪了一揪，吳邪才猛然意識到，自己原來聽見了一種聲音。  
更確切地說，一陣由好幾種不同的細微聲音混雜而成的動靜。  
其中包括了什麼？  
眉毛蹙得更緊，視焦一下子擺脫了黑色海洋的吸引，轉投往虛空的某一處。凝神聆聽並分辨，吼叫聲、奔跑聲，還有……嗯，那是……  
槍聲？  
銳利白光遽然劈入大腦，轟隆炸裂。  
「阿甯！」  
體表暨體內所有肌肉與神經一瞬收緊，熱流暴湧出胸口，腦內嗡嗡直響，原本準備思考的問題眨眼的工夫全給甩去了天外。足以令心跳落拍、呼吸中斷的巨大激動驅使著他，右手使勁一撐棺壁，下一秒，人已借力從棺材內跳了出來。  
管它身無寸縷可蔽體，管它下腹沾了多少未乾的精液，滾一邊去！現在，吳邪只知道，她、他們──他失散的隊友們，就在這座船墓的某處！或許近在外邊這條甬道的盡頭，或許遠在幾層樓板之外，可能正穿行於陷阱密佈的危險地帶，可能正遭遇不知名恐怖妖物的包圍襲擊，也可能正設法四處尋找著他。總之，他們在！這是意外分開以來，彼此最最最接近的一刻。不是夢，不是幻覺，他聽見了，真的聽見了！  
腳掌一轉、一踮，長腿跨開，朝門口大步猛跑。  
第一步，一道勁風擦肩而過。  
第二步，缸中燈火倏然熄滅。  
第三步，一股極霸道的力量狠狠地從後頭夾住了他。摀住嘴巴的手掌恰好將衝口而出的痛呼攔截，絲毫都未洩漏。  
沒有第四步。  
視界落入絕對黑暗，圓睜的眼不能視物，然而殘留於視網膜上的畫面告訴了吳邪，雙腳已經衝到了門口。能通往階梯──通往任何一個更接近他的隊友所在地的地方──的廊道就在這扇門外，只要再跨出一步。  
看不見，聽得清，感覺得了。  
長髮簌簌垂落肩臂，冷得幾乎沒有溫度的薄唇擦過耳朵。  
「你出聲，我就去殺他們。」  
夢醒後入耳的第一句話，語音猶若堅冰，盡占聽覺。  
「不要想別人，不要想走。」  
香氣盡散。前不久才對他溫柔愛撫的手，現時如鐵鉗般勒得他喘不了氣。  
摀著嘴的掌鬆開，蓄著微長指甲的冰涼手指緩緩劃過他的面頰，指間沾滿鹹腥的體液。  
「吳邪，你走不掉。」

 

Section 14

兩盞放光的長明燈，一口棺材，一間石室。  
說這樣的場所不安靜，那是絕對的不合乎事實。可要說安靜嘛，又好像不是那樣的絕對。  
喀啦喀啦！大口喀掉一片芝麻味的壓縮餅乾，舔舔嘴唇，猶豫三秒，手指還是向另一片香橙味的伸去。  
咕嚕咕嚕！清水入喉，分明沒滋沒味，卻比一切瓊漿玉液都要來得甘美。咂咂嘴，掂了掂水壺的重量，忍痛將牛飲的念頭壓抑。  
放下空包裝袋，把水壺和剩餘的乾糧一併又裝回腰包內，收拾在牆角下。吳邪並未再將視焦投往估計已盯了好幾個小時有的天花板，「咳咳！」輕輕清了清久未發聲而略顯沙啞的嗓子，單手按了按後脖子，轉動幾下有些僵硬的肩膀，再將雙掌對著生滿雞皮疙瘩的兩條胳臂一陣猛搓，決定主動結束各方面都冷到不行的冷戰狀態。  
「我想去個地方。」  
話音落下，回應闕如。  
另一個角落中的黑影仍是動也不動，彷彿壓根沒聽見聲音。  
劈啪！額角爆出碩大的「十字路口」一枚，理智應聲斷裂。  
媽的！跩什麼跩？沉思者啊你！  
心中大罵一句，他幾乎要跳腳發作。把牙磨了又磨，拳頭捏了又捏，外加兩次深呼吸，總算按捺了下來。  
「放心，不是哪個稀奇古怪的地方，就是那間你老爹刻了字的石室。」  
儘管為陰影覆蓋的聽者仍靜定沉默如木雕泥塑，這一回，「室」字甫落，一股被注視感立即沿脊樑骨升起。  
他自顧自地又往下道：「我想知道他老人家到底都辛辛苦苦地寫了些啥，上次只大概瞄了開頭而已。」口氣算溫和，表情算鎮靜，可心裡翻騰的那點怒氣還是要尋機做點發洩，不管對方聽不聽得明白。於是把握停頓的空檔，目光直直地射過去，單邊嘴角上勾，「這年頭蹲大獄都還有定時放風的，我說，你總不至於連這也不許吧？」  
一秒鐘、兩秒鐘、三秒鐘……  
約莫五秒後，坐在暗處的傢伙終於改變了好幾個小時不變的姿勢，起身往吳邪這邊走來。  
不待來者伸手或蹲下，他也騰地站起了身，「不必，我能走。」微幅顫抖但挺得筆直的背、刻意撇向門外的臉、微抬的下巴，無一不顯出固執。  
勉勉強強升了點溫的氣氛，輕輕鬆鬆又落回冰點。  
原地相互僵持片刻，忽有無奈的輕嘆飄出。聲息未散，張起靈先旋身折回了原先待著的角落，卻非重新落座入定，腰一彎，左手撿起潛水刀。再兩步去到木棺前，右手握住掀在一旁的棺材蓋的一邊，不見怎麼用力，喀啦！拆下一根單臂長短、擀麵棍粗細的木條。握著它走向近門處，探入瓷缸，幾秒後抽出，已有一朵火焰於沾上了油膏的頂端跳躍。  
再次站定在吳邪面前，他將手中的簡陋火把遞出。長髮略掩的一雙黑眼睛透出不容拒絕的堅持，一樣清晰，一樣強硬。

輕巧沉著的、略顯沉重緩慢的，兩種腳步聲一起打破固著的靜寂。相異的音波旋即混在了一塊兒，化作縹緲的回音，循著甬道直向遠方去。  
緊隨其後，一團火光晃動著滲透過來，漸次將幽長無光的空間抹亮。再後是兩道修長高挑的人影，打頭者執刀，跟隨者持火把。  
算來肯定不是第一次了，承接非自然光的照射，解開黑暗織就的厚厚帷幕，又保留部分蟄伏的暗影作點綴──沉眠南海之下的巨大古樓船墓，半隱半顯地對水上來客展現出它那由漢白玉石、上好堅韌木料、頂級建築工藝、數百年歲月塵埃與些許潮氣所共構，揉合了滄桑、華麗、宏大、精緻和陰森於一體的奇詭面貌。  
仰頭，高約五米的舉架為這條不知位於船腹第幾層的通道添上氣勢。不難從樑柱交接處找到細緻的立體雕飾，花紋圖樣各自不同。左右觀瞧，牆面滿是壁畫，雖不免水氣侵蝕，線條和色彩仍可辨，仙人鼓樂宴飲，祥雲朵朵，天女衣帶飄舞，一道道輕盈美麗的弧度。牆根開有燈渠，渠中盛裝的膏油已揮發殆盡。渠邊擺放的半米高青銅燈座呈妙齡侍女造型，跪地斂首，低眉含笑，然而膝下拖曳出來的長影子有點怪異。經過了一尊，沒幾步又見模樣相同的另一尊，姿態溫柔謙恭，投影扭曲若鬼魅。不要緊，區區鬼影不構成阻力。前行復前行，足音如漣漪發散，入眼畫面持續後退，雙腿交替邁進。與其說是灰塵，赤著的腳板最直觀感知到的，乃是樓板的平坦堅硬。  
好一個活著的，不屬於活人的世界。  
步行其中，說沒半點緊張肯定是唬爛，可吳邪臉上的確不帶多顯著的驚訝或者驚恐。一則前方有一位服務超級周到的專業地陪，二則過半的注意力其實放在了兩隻耳朵上。而若真要用某種情緒來定義他的表情，那只能是失望。  
果然，什麼動靜都聽不到了。  
同樣是唇角上揚，此時卻組成比哭還難看的苦笑。  
唉！真不知道阿甯他們後來怎麼樣了，現在又會在哪兒呢？是仍在這艘沉船中，或者已經從原路出去了？罷了罷了，就算人都還在船裡，也一定離我很遠很遠，勝利會師是甭指望了……  
腳踏實地，偏偏像踩入虛軟無底的沼澤，身子迅速地往下沉陷。週遭的溫度也在下滑，冷意襲身，通體打起寒顫，帶得手裡的火把都晃動了幾下。  
失落感濃濃地籠罩，他沒有發現走在前頭的張起靈趁轉彎時瞥來的一眼。  
行抵甬道盡頭，左拐。接下來的通道變得稍寬，天花板高度陡然降至三米多，火光過處，不少黑黝黝的門洞從兩邊浮出，門後情景看不清，只知一片死寂。時不時有或紅或綠的光點閃現，偶爾能感覺黑暗深處潛伏著一些東西，並且投來足以令頭皮發緊的銳利視線，但它們總在吳邪有所覺察的下一瞬便隱匿無蹤，無一例外。  
沒由著鬱悶低落控制自己，差不多在轉過彎的同時，他就用力晃了晃腦袋，努力振作了起來。  
吳邪，你可不能太快就灰心認命。得趁著體力跟毅力還沒給消磨光，想辦法靠自己的力量找路逃出去！  
自我鼓勵兩句，腦子轉動起來，開始提取上一回從刻字石室返回的過程中留下的記憶。與現況相互對照，很快得出概念和判斷：沒記錯的話，接著會有一道部分腐朽的木樓梯，得循著它往上走個兩層。  
思及此，悄悄地拉長脖子，凝目張望。果不其然，前頭影影綽綽地浮現階梯輪廓。  
一併浮現的，還有一番盤算。  
必須儘早逃離，離開這個不屬於活人的世界，返回水面。然則眼下幾無頭緒，懇求身邊這隻既是保護者也是囚禁者的混血「禁公」高抬貴手，不僅徒勞無用，只怕還要收到反效果，將自身置於更不利、更難熬的境地。另一方面，沉船結構複雜如迷宮，加之陷阱與妖物環伺，食物飲水嚴重不足，輕舉妄動不啻於找死……  
縱觀全局，目前唯一可能給予幫助的線索，是多年前那名張姓盜墓賊刻下的文字。  
按照刻字開頭的敘述，那位倒楣催的性奴老兄曾被關在船底的小黑屋，後來卻能持續地於一間相對寬闊且照明充足的石室裡刻寫回憶錄，待遇差別不可謂不大，莫非是「父以子貴」？他總共在水下待了多少年？除開搞大禁婆的肚皮生了個挺帥的混血兒子，期間究竟還發生了些什麼？刻字的動機又是什麼？純粹無聊殺時間，抑或為自己的存在留證據，又或為後來者示警？再假定他的「不在」代表了成功逃脫而非精盡人亡，假設他當真探索出了一條生路，滿滿四面牆的字啊，怎能不透露蛛絲馬跡？  
思索之際，緩緩往回收的目光，自然而然地落在一頭光澤隱現的濃密黑長髮上。望著望著，空著的手下意識又搓了搓光溜溜的胳臂，心下先有些不由自主的羨慕，隨之憶起被它們覆蓋時的滑潤溫暖。  
嘖！裸奔真他娘的冷，難扛啊！早知道我剛才就……  
哎？靠靠靠！想什麼呢你？  
猛然意識到思路跑了題，吳邪臉上不由一熱，趕緊輕拍自己一巴掌，把思緒拉回正軌。瞪著張起靈的背影，繼續思考規劃逃亡大業。  
客觀條件各種不利，幸好有一點值得慶幸：面前這個又悶又騷的傢伙並不識字，要不然也不會把自個兒的名字寫成火星文，且連如何唸都忘記。由此想來，禁婆們大概全不識字。也就是說，不管當年張老爹想要寫些啥，都無須為顧忌他們而做任何的隱晦保留。至於自己，只要能夠掩飾真實目的，暫時裝傻裝乖，拿排遣無聊打發時間之類的理由唬弄過去，應該也不難將刻字內容看完。到底有用沒用，屆時便可分曉。  
所有盤算於腦內轉罷，二人正好走到階梯口。  
距離近了再看，原來不是堂皇氣派的主樓梯，只是粗麻繩捆著一片片木板搭成的小懸梯，怪不得不太牢靠。  
吱呀──  
繩索承重發出的怪響中，張起靈率先踏上梯面。  
吳邪條件反射地舉步要跟，卻馬上怔住。  
往下？  
不對吧，那石室明明在上兩層樓！  
吱呀──吱呀──  
明知身後少了一陣腳步聲，張起靈卻未立刻反應。一逕朝下走到梯道迴轉處，這才止了步，回過頭，定定望來。  
怔立樓梯口，對上那分明淡然偏又如洞察了什麼般犀利的眼神，吳邪霎時又一愣，心頭咯噔一聲。彷彿拔掉了堵在心口的一只隱形塞子，冰冷的恐慌感嘩啦啦一下子噴湧而出，衝過四肢百骸，瀰漫口鼻，嗆得他險些窒息。  
這是什麼意思？為何要帶我往下走？難道……難道要關我？  
砰！懸停半空的腳掌落了地，後退三十釐米。  
一步落定，貌似生生啟動了某個開關。不等他退出第二個三十釐米，眼前黑影一晃，凌厲勁風倏然撲面。什麼都沒來得及看清楚弄明白，火把已在肩窩突起的劇痛中易了手。整個人隨即被扛起來，身不由己地向下去。


End file.
